Alternate of Prologue of Ctks
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Alternate of the prolouge but can be read on its own. Warning this contains rape and violence. One sided Spencer/Ian.


**CTKS Alternate of First Chapter , Actual rape.**

****"I know it was you!" I yelled at Ian , I do not care if I sound crazy.  
"Prove it!" He yelled walking towards me as I slowly backed away. "What evidence do you have? A fake trophy? You can not prove anything because you have shit as evidence." I was now pinned against the wall.  
"I have a video! With your face in it. I have a witness that said you were watching us the whole summer. Thats what I have." I yelled back at him secretly scared for my life. I did not know what was going to happen next.  
He then kissed me , it was terrible. I tried to feel around for something and I felt nothing.  
"You are not so tough now." He had the trophy with him , but this was the fake and had blood on the edge. "Just like Allison in her final moments. Threatened to tell Melissa. Her screams that night , the way she squirmed. It was exhilarating. When she was running back to the barn. The last scream before I pushed her in."  
He then dove in for me and I threw my arms over my head in hopes that it would protect me, though the hope was soon lost. Ian crushed his lips onto mine , the feeling was hard and sharp like i was being hit with a cold and slimy rock in the mouth. His lips then moved down to my neck as he began to grope me. I was distracted by the feeling of his hands snake under my shirt and begin to touch my breasts when a life shattering pain was felt from my neck.  
Ian was biting down as though I was some steak with hard meat on it , the first bite was followed by others all the way to where his vile hands were, I wanted to scream but something was telling me not to for my own safety. my shirt was ripped off , my upper body naked to his wandering eyes.I felt as though I was watching myself from the outside as blood ran down my neck and in between the crevice of my chest that was heavily panting with fear of what Ian was going to do next.  
"Please no more , please I will do anything." I pleaded to him as tears sprung out of my eyes like waterfalls of deception.  
"Just behave like a good girl and I promise , you will enjoy yourself." He said menacingly and I nodded weakly. This was not how I wanted my first time to be , I wanted it to be with Alex or Wren in a bad. Not with Ian , not like this.  
His hands then slithered down to his pants , this was something that I wished I could click my heels or open my eyes and he would be gone. I would be alone and safe from this torture. The snap of his jean buttons was the signal, this was real and there was no turning back.  
"Now be a good little girl , and get on your knees." I did as I was instructed , my body was now in full autopilot , I had no control of what I did. All I could do was cry and what he told me , I was a pathetic existence of a person. "Now if you bite , then I will cut off your fingers one by one, then after you perform correctly I will cut off your tongue and leave you here to rot. Now open wide, or else you know what happens" He told me and I nodded. I shakily opened my mouth , and he inserted himself into me.  
His hands were in my hair guiding me along as I cried , i was careful not to bite. The tip of his penis kept on hitting me in the back of the throat and I had a hard time breathing , and trying not to panic. He was shaking with anticipation of what was to happen. He was muttering for me to suck on him and I didn't want to . I was some dirty whore if I did that , though his hand kept on pounding my mouth harder into him. I sucked lightly in hopes that it will stop after this and I was soon punished because just as I began his ejaculation shot down into my throat.  
"I want you to swallow every drip possible , and then you will be rewarded." He said and I nodded nearly choking on both his penis and his sperm at the same time.  
I shook as he pulled out.I was holding my knees to chest, praying that this is it. That this torture was finally finished and I could forgot. I could bleach my mouth. Ian had other ideas, blood is still dripping from my neck and down my chest lately. The river of red slowly trickling lightly down stream. My throat is sore from the contact. I wept freely , I was not strong enough. I am going to die here, raped and beaten beyond belief.  
"Look at you, being the star student that you are. I am very impressed with you Spencer." He said softly into my ear and shivers ran down my spine , from fear or lack of heat is the question in hand at the moment. I was trying to concentrate on keeping my thoughts from starting , trying to keep from breaking more.  
I was met with a heat of pain contacting with my left cheek , I think a palm print was left as a scar on my body. I small reminder. The reason he slapped me, I hope is a parting gift , but thats the thing with hopes, they usually useless. Soon a feeling of pain also made its way to my side and as i looked , there was a gash. My body was bleeding freely in a rapid motion.  
"Take off your pants , bitch." Ian grabbed the back of my hair and I nodded in compliance shaily taking off my jeans , my hopes and virtue were about to be vanquished with one man. I pushed the pants off me gently , this is my fault and I will just have to endure the pain.  
I tried to be as still as possible. Then I felt him tearing through me , taking every ounce of purity I had with every time he pounded into me. Hand then took my chin and forced me to look Ian in the eye as he stole me. So he could see the tears and fear falling freely. HE was not in anyway gentle. He tore through me and I felt blood between my legs . I wanted to be away from hell.  
"Please stop , you are hurting me." I begged him softly. I was being ripped in two , but this sadly only added to his pleasure, the pace continued. My body was beginning to feel light , my head as beginning to drift away from the pain slowly. My eyes began to burn, Ian had his eyes closed in erotica while mine were closing from dizziness. The funny thing about this was when I closed my eyes finally he came. He was finished just as I was giving out and my head hit the floor. I am sure it made some noise because I think I screamed one time before I blacked out.  
I opened my eyes when someone gently picked me up. I could have been out for hours without someone finding me , maybe Ian was going to destroy my lifeless body once and for all. I could have been found by a teacher or janitor two days later. The blackness was weaving in and out of me. I only opened my eyes to see one last person before I hopefully died and was on some plane away from Ian. My eyelids were heavy but they opened slowly, there were the eyes of the last person I thought would save me... Toby Cavanaugh

**Fin**

Again can be read on its own but you can also read the ongoing story if you want!


End file.
